1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fasteners and, particularly, to an adjustable fastener with a threaded portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Fasteners connect two or more components together. A typical fastener includes a flange and a threaded hole to receive a threaded component, such as a bolt. The flange is riveted to a panel, and the bolt is engaged in the threaded hole of the fastener with another panel located between a cap of the bolt and the fastener, thereby connecting the two panels.
However, machining errors of the fastener, the bolt, and the panels may result in improper fastening caused by unfavorable tolerance stackups such as clamping distance and out of specification parallelism between the panels. In some cases, for example, a front frame and a rear frame of a display device, a proper distance and parallelism are critical. Thus, the typical fastener does not satisfy the requirement.
Therefore, a new fastener is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.